Guides: Wolves
Introduction In most MMOFPS games these days, its an all out gun-fest. Its seems like all you are supposed to do is waste clips and die. Well, this game has a rather...interesting special "weapon", called Wolf Forms. This is the Basic Guide to Wolves & Strategies. Wolf Basics Wolves are pretty much just melee murder machines. They have a list of special abilities to help them last and kill. The six main functions of a wolf are: *Run (Moves the wolf, utilized by pressing the movement keys, WASD) *Jump (Makes the wolf jump, utilized by pressing the Space Bar) *Roar (An ability that temporarily raises HP, utilized by holding the 'R' Key/Reload Button for about a second) *Attack (Damages your opponent, utilized by pressing the Left Mouse Button/Shoot Button) *Power Attack (Deals higher damage to a foe using an aerial attack, utilized by pressing the Right Mouse Button/Scope Button in the air) *Crouch (Kneels down, utilized by pressing 'Control') In addition to a melee type fighting style, wolves have 20% higher defending ability than humans, and can move 30% faster. Wolves are restricted to their natural abilities, meaning that they cannot wield weapons. A player can transform into a Basic Wolf (by pressing the '3' Key) in all modes, unless they're on Red Team in Wolf Conquest and Destruction s2. Weaknesses A wolf should avoid confrontation with a human who has a heavy weapon or a weapon that deals bonus damage to wolves. Ranged attacks will kill a wolf quickly, Use your speed to your advantage. Strategies Vs. Human Unless you have enough hit points to close the gap between a sniper/gunner and yourself and take him out quickly, always look for cover when you are being shot. Pay attention to the hitmarks (red arrows on your screen) to know when and where you are being shot at. Vs. Wolf Entering a wolf fight with another wolf should only be attempted when your opponent has no teammates around, and (preferably) when you opponent's hit points is lower than yours. Remember, a Power Attack, while stronger, makes you pause in the air for a few seconds, making you vulnerable to slashes or bullets. Try to use one after your opponent attempts one, or slice him out of the air when he pauses. Ambushing When in a team, wolves either run solo or wait in an ambush. When a team of wolves ambush, they crouch in hiding and wait for a human/wolf or team of humans/wolves to cross their path. Then, one players signals that they have spotted them, and the attack begins. When ambushing, be aware that you might still be visible, no matter how well you are hidden. Find a spot where there is hard to find from the outside, but easy to get out of. When defending against an ambush DO NOT STAND STILL. Just get out of the area and make yourself a harder target to hit. Scouting Scouting is referred to as when a wolf moves alone to search for members of the opposite team to pick off. When scouting, be aware that you might be being tracked. Check every outcropping and hiding spot, so as not to be caught by surprise. STAY OUT OF OPEN AREAS. Hold Sometimes its better to pause and think about the next course of action. If it means just staying there and waiting for them to come to you, so be it. In modes like Ice Hold, patience is the key to victory. Category:Guides